


As far as first times go

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Realization, its just soft and full of love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: The realisation didn’t come during one of their romantic dates, with Magnus smiling in the dim light, the fire reflected in his beautiful eyes. Not even when he woke up next to his love, Sun painting on his warlock’s dark skin, their smiles soft and kisses messy, still half asleep, dazed with love and each other, happy in their little bubble, safe and sound.No, the realisation came when they were both bloody and messy, exhausted after winning the war. Magnus had never looked more beautiful to him.





	As far as first times go

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some mindless fluff that I needed to write to cheer myself up a bit.
> 
> I am very sorry for neglecting my long fic but my life's been shit as hell lately, and I have no inspiration or heart to write something. I'm very sorry but you can still enjoy this short piece of pure happiness.

The realisation didn’t come during one of their romantic dates, with Magnus smiling in the dim light, the fire reflected in his beautiful eyes. Not even when he woke up next to his love, Sun painting on his warlock’s dark skin, their smiles soft and kisses messy, still half asleep, dazed with love and each other, happy in their little bubble, safe and sound.

No, the realisation, that Alec wanted to spend forever with Magnus came when they won the war, SebastianJonathanwhatever finally dead, the Shadow World safe. They were both dirty and bloody, Magnus’ magic pulsing through his veins, adrenaline still making his heart beat faster. It was all a mess, people trying to find their loved ones, everyone exhausted and still not yet aware that it was finally it, that they reached the end.

Alec was still clutching his bow and seraph blade, his whole body aching, yet too tightly strung to relax and rest. He was panting, trying to gather his wits, act like a leader he was, when his eyes rested on Magnus, alive and well. His lover was as much of a mess as he was, clearly exhausted by his constant use of magic, clothes dirty and torn in few places. His eyes were hard, watching everything closely, calming everyone, trying to survey the damage.

It was then, that Alec realised, that there stood his forever. While he had known that Magnus was the love of his life, the one that he had given his heart to, it was still staggering, the deep knowledge, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man. He took a deep breath and took an instinctive step closer, as if Magnus was a magnet, forcing him close all the time. His hand moved on its own, and before Alec knew it, his blade was sheathed and he was holding a ring, a Lightwood family ring in his hand, heart hammering madly in his chest.

“Alexander?” came Magnus voice, worried but happy, relieved.

Alec smiled at him, eyes wide and happy, hiding the ring in his hand. He was nervous and almost sure he had went mad, but there, coming closer, was his forever, his whole life. Dirty and bloody, exhausted beyond belief but oh so beautiful. He could swear that it was the most gorgeous his boyfriend had ever looked, and the Shadowhunter breathed deeply. That was it.

He caught Magnus’ face in his free hand, the bow forgotten on the floor, and looked into his beautiful, gold eyes. His lover had to be extremely exhausted, to let the glamour fall, but Alec had always loved his cat eyes. They were stunning and intimate, something only for him to admire. A symbol of trust between them, trust this wonderful, old warlock put in him. It only made Alec love them more, adore every second he could admire them for.

Magnus looked at him with a smile, opening his mouth to say something, but Alec shook his head with a gentle smile, and slid his hand to catch Magnus’, entwining their fingers. He knew that Jace could tell something big was about to happen, his heart was pounding like crazy, but Alec had never felt more sure about anything i his life.

Yes, they’ve only been together for a bit over a year, still learning each other, but he felt as if nothing could ever come between them. They’ve had their fair share of arguments, some of them more serious than other, but they’ve always came out stronger, more sure in themselves, in their love for each other. Alec was convinced, that Magnus was it for him, he was the person the Shadowhunter wanted forever by his side, his boyfriend, soulmate, _husband_.

He took a deep breath, smiling at confused Magnus and smoothly slid down to one knee, still holding his lover’s hand, looking up at him, eyes full of love. Alec could tell the second Magnus realised what was going on, tears appearing in his eyes, look of shock on his face. That was it.

“We’ve been together through a lot, good or bad, making mistakes along the way, fighting and laughing. You’ve stayed by my side when I tried to find myself, change for the better and I was there when you fought your past, trying to make peace with it,” he started, voice brimming with emotions, not stuttering for once. Silence fell around them, but Alec didn’t care. It was only him and Magnus now. “We went though a lot of firsts together and somewhere along the way, I gave my heart to you. You’re the love of my life, and as far as first times go… I can’t, and don’t want to imagine a life without you, not loving you for the rest of my days. Magnus Bane, would you do me the honor and marry me?”

He held his breath, revealing the ring, letting it catch the light in the tense, stunned silence around them. Magnus was crying by now, tears flowing down his cheeks, a brilliant smile forming on his lips, as the man started nodding furiously.

“Yes, yes, of course, Alexander-” he sobbed, practically throwing himself into Alec’s arms, accompanied by the cries and laughs of their audience.

Later, they would laugh at Alec’s timing, their friends teasing them both mercilessly, while already planning the wedding, both of them grinning at each other, their thoughts filled with forever together. For now, Alec held Magnus desperately as tears run down his cheeks, muttering sweet words into his skin. His heart was beating madly still, hands shaking as he slid the ring on Magnus’s finger, looking at the man in awe. His _fiancé_ , his everything, was in his arms, kissing him messily, tasting of tears and happiness, hands in Alec’s hair as they clutched at each other on the battlefield, both dirty and bloody. It was the best moment of Alec’s life.

Yet, he had a feeling, that the future would bring more of those amazing moments. Because for the first time in forever, it looked bright and warm, full of love. And always, with Magnus by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2:40am i need to be awake in 3 hours i didnt check it im sorry


End file.
